


A Family In The Stars

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, The Droids are their babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: The war is over, and everyone is settling into life after it. Ben is following Rey around like a giant murder duckling, Poe is giving D-0 a bath, and everyone is fed up with the sexual tension between Poe and Finn. Nevermind, Mum Leia to the rescue to make sure that the two of them stop dancing around each other. Slash
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	A Family In The Stars

"There we go, isn't that much better," Poe was saying gently dipping the rag back into the warm water, carefully rubbing the dirt of decades off of the droid.

"Much better, much better!" D-0 affirmed, wiggling a little in place in excitement.

"Here we go! Me and BB-8 managed to find the good stuff," Finn said jogging over and dropping down next to them, holding out the droid care kit he had managed to dig out with pride, while giving D-0 a gentle pat at the same time. They were trying to get the little droid used to touches and the fact that he didn't need to expect to be hurt whenever he was touched.

"Thank you, thank you!" D-0 chirped.

"You're welcome, are you enjoying your bath?" Finn grinned looking at how messy Poe was.

"We are definitely enjoying the water," Poe laughed.

"Sorry, sorry,"

"Nothing to be sorry for at all, I am glad you're enjoying it," Poe smiled warmly at the little droid while BB-8 beeped next to him. "Yes, BB-8 was much much worse with his first bath, we had to refill the water 4 times,"

"Well hello, and who is this?" Leia paused as she went to walk passed.

"D-0, D-0,"

"This is D-0, we found him when we were out and about on our little trip," Poe grinned.

"Only you could refer to us saving the galaxy as a little trip," Rey snorted as she walked over to them, Ben walking behind her like a giant, shadow duckling. He barely let her out of his eyesight and followed around behind her looking unsure and trying to hide it, not sure where he fitted here, and not sure how to start repairing his relationship with his mother.

"Potatoe," Poe shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" Finn blinked at him confused.

"It is a saying," Poe grinned brightly at him, squinting his eyes at Ben when he made a noise.

"I told you," Rey just nodded at her shadow with sympathy.

"Told him what?" Finn narrowed his eyes at her now.

"That you two are disgustingly gross together," Rey smirked.

"Well, you are a handsome devil aren't you," Leia ignored the bantering going on behind them as she leant down to pat D-0 who was rolling around her in excited circles now.

"All clean, all clean," D-0 chirped happily.

BB-8 rolled over to Leia as well, rolling around at her feet and beeping.

"Oh you are devilishly handsome like your dad, D-0 is adorably handsome like your papa," Leia assured BB-8 who beeped happily and rolled away after D-0 who squeaked happily and started the chase.

"Dad and Papa…." Poe frowned at her confused.

"Dad," Ben pointed at Finn before turning to point at Poe, "Papa,"

"Correct!" Rey cheered before laughing at the expression on their faces.

"Come now dears, the war is over, all excuses that you might have are done with, could you please do us all a massive favour and deal with that sexual tension that you have been choking us all with please?" Leia said, horrifying them all by managing to sound so...mom telling you to eat your blues about it.

"Mother!" Ben choked.

"All of us?" Poe frowned, "that is a little bit of an exaggeration!"

"Poe!" Finn squeaked at the Pilot not even denying it.

"Oh, for," Rey rolled her eyes, and even though she was still torn between blushing and laughing at Leia's words she turned to the hanger full of Poe and Finn's friends and people. "Stormpilot!" She yelled loudly.

"Are they finally doing something?" Jess poked her head out of her X-Wing hopefully.

"Finally!" More than several people called.

"Really? Finally!" Rose grinned.

"Seriously, they weren't already together?" Lando frowned at Rose confused at the reaction.

"Thank the Force, they were driving me mad!"

"Alright enough thank you! Back to work!" Poe coughed blushing darkly.

"Wait are they not actually together yet?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"They had better get together soon…"

"...lock them in a closet and be done with it,"

"What the hell is stormpilot?" Finn glared at his friend.

"It is the couple name we have made up for you and Poe, Storm Trooper, Pilot, Stormpilot. We get bored," Rey shrugged at Ben seeing the look that he gave her.

"Oh my…" Finn whined his cheeks bright red.

"Well, we will leave you two to let the other know that you are madly in love with each other and the only way that you are going to be happy is spending the rest of your lives together," Leia said cheerfully.

She bent to pat D-0 and BB-8 as they whizzed passed her on their way around the hanger playing chase.

"You two are going to have to hurry up and give me some grandbabies, Poe and Fin are already two ahead of you," She said to Rey and Ben who both burned bright red as they trailed after her spluttering.

"Does that mean Leia sees us as her kids as well?" Finn asked absently as the two of them stood and hurried into the Falcon which was close by with unspoken agreement that they wanted to have some privacy from the eyes they could feel burning into them.

"Yeah, I think so," Poe grinned. "And apparently we have kids,"

"We do kind of treat them like kids," Finn muttered.

"Yeah we do, our kids," Poe nodded, turning into his quarters and shutting the door behind Finn.

"So, I am madly in love with you and have been since you staged the most ridiculous rescue of all time and saved me from being tortured to death by the guy our sort of sister is now dating. And no matter what happens or where we end up in the galaxy, I won't be happy unless I get to spend my time by your side, I come with two kids, just to warn you," Poe said with a warm smile.

"So, I have been in love with you since I saw this idiot standing up to the First Order and not even blinking as he was taken prisoner, and gave me the hope that I could stand up to them too and decided to escape. I have known I was falling in love with you since you did that damn lip-biting thing you do every time you see me in your clothes, it drives me mad but I love it, which is why I am constantly stealing your clothes. I have no idea where I am going now, I was bred for war and we have won that, but I know that as long as I am with you everything will be ok, and I want nothing more than to walk into the future with you and just see what happens. By the way I come with two kids," Finn grinned stepping into Poe's space.

"I love you, Finn, so much," Poe sighed, wrapping his arms around Finn's shoulders.

"I love you too Poe, to the stars and back, being with you, feeling in my heart everything that I feel for you is a dream that I kept safe within myself from when I was a scared little boy in the First Order, and I know that the safest place in this whole galaxy to hand that feeling over, is into your hands," Finn wrapped his arms around Poe's waist and closed the small height difference between them so their lips were just brushing.

"I will treasure it,"

"I know," Finn smiled before pressing their lips together.

"Finally!" Chewie roared as he opened the door to Poe's bunker and caught them in the middle of a make-out session, making up for the lost time.

"What do you mean finally! Not you too!" Finn pouted exasperatedly.

"I've been the one you have been driving the maddest!" Chewie roared before bending to wave BB-8 and D-0 further into the ship. "I will distract the grandchildren while you too...entertain yourselves,"

Poe and Finn turned back to each other bemused as the door shut again and they could hear Chewie very delicately explaining to BB-8 and D-0 what the two of them had been doing.

"So, mum is an intergalactic Princess turned General, we have a Wookie for a dad, a pervy uncle in Lando who is trying to chat up half the men and women on base, a Jedi sister who is seeing our stormcloud rehabilitating Jedi brother, and we have two droid kids…" Finn muttered blinking rapidly at the door.

"Want to make out some more and forget about it?" Poe grinned in that way he did when he was suggesting that they fly the X-Wing off a cliff and see what happened. And that was exactly what kissing him felt like.

"Sounds good to me," Finn grinned.

As he fell back into Poe's arms the world fell away, their off family make up, and he just enjoyed the feeling of being in Poe's arms finally.


End file.
